First workings of Easter Maria
by xXxDarkxRainbowxXx
Summary: Well, this is just a fan fic of a girl named Maria who has had a very ruf life, then meets Ikuto and everything Changes, but Easter is standing in her way of every thing. MariaxIkuto Rated T for language MAY MAKE MORE CHAPTERS, DONT KNOW PUT AS COMPLETE


Me: Hey hey! Well, this is my longest story, and is not a one shot! It's a story I just kept writing and am now deciding to put this on fan fiction!

"Tadase-kun!" I yelled, running towards him, my other friends were their too. '_Why am I having this dream again...?_'

"Yoshina!" I heard a voice behind me, I stopped and turned around, Sure enough, there was Kukai kicking a soccer ball running towards us.

"I'm gunna get the ball!" I yelled, and started running towards him at full speed. We both tripped over our feet and fell forward, knocking our heads together.

"Owwww" We both groaned

"Maria! Kukai!" I heard another voice, Yaya.

"I'm alright, are you okay, Kukai-kun?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yea... I'm fine Yoshina." Kukai muttered, also sitting up. Then, we all burst out laughing. '_No... Wake up... I don't want to finish this dream again!_'

~~

"Maria-san, were moving." My mom told me.

"W-what? Why? I don't want to leave! It's almost Christmas!" I said, looking at both my parents, then looked at my older sister, Sophie.

"It's alright, it's not mom or dads fault... their doing this for me, I want to be a singer, remember? I'm joining Easter, but they want me to go to America's link." Sophie explained to me.

"I hate you! Why is it all about you? What about what I want huh?" I shouted at her, tears streaming down my face, and I ran up to my room, I'm only 5... I shouldn't be moving...

"Maria! Maria waits!" I hers Sophie's desperate cry as I ran up the stairs, I didn't turn around, and I continued to cry throughout the night, until I fell asleep.

~~

I rubbed my eyes when I woke up and got out of bed, today. Today I have to tell my friends I'm leaving. I should have a few days right? I blinked, all my stuff was gone... did a robber come in last night? I slowly got out of bed, but felt something rub against my leg, I was going to scream and run, but I decided to look first, eggs.

"Eggs?" I muttered, Confused. '_Please, I want to wake up!'_

Soon, I smiled and put the eggs into my bag and got out some close for school. I walked out my door, and saw my mom, Sophie, and my dad packing up the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Were leaving in an hour, you're not going to school today." My mom told me.

"What? No! I haven't said bye to my friends! They'll miss me!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes again.

~~

"Maria, smile for the Christmas photo." Sophie smiled at me, but I continued to just stare, I'm 7 now... and still not happy here.

"Come on sweetie, we can't send Christmas photo's to our family without you smiling." My mom told me.

"I hate Christmas..." I said suddenly.

"You hate Christmas!" Mom asked. Oh, dad had died already, last year, car ascendant. Whatever.

"Yea. I also get teased for talking to myself. I'm not though. I am talking to dark, Milly and sally." I said bluntly.

"Who are dark, Milly and sally?" My mom asked.

"There right beside me! They've been in every Christmas photo since we moved!" I yelled, looking at the past years photo's, they were there.

"No, they're not, hunny; I think you have some imaginary friends." My mom said, smiling cheerfully at me.

"No! Sophie, you can see them too, cant you? You have two of them! Devil and angle!" I yelled desperately.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sophie asked, looking away.

"Sophie..."

"She doesn't want to be teased... We exist, don't worry, so dose dark, devil, Milly, and sally." Angle smiled sweetly at me.

"..."

"I'm going to bed." I said; getting up and walking to my room, Sophie was following me.

"Maria, I'm so sorry, People who don't have guardian chara's can't see them." Sophie told me.

"Get the fuck out." I muttered.

"What? What did you just say?" Sophie schooled me.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled at her. She winced back, but got up and left. I started to cry, like every other night, until I fell asleep.

~~

My eyes snapped open... why... why did I have that dream again? I turned over in my bed and curled myself in a ball. Maybe I just shouldn't sleep?

The reason why I keep having that dream again is because I am moving. It hurts to move again. Lately I've been wherein bright yellow's, red's, blue's all of the colors, it's starting to go back to dull colors. My mom had died now too, it's only me and Sophie, and she quit Easter just before my mom had died.

Easter had been making her extract X-eggs with her song and devil. So, she quit. Easter had tried to get me to join; I have a decent singing voice, so they pretty much begged me to join. Were moving back to Japan. I should be happy, but, I'm not, I haven't talked to my friends since I was five, I'm thirteen now. Eight years since we've contacted each other.

"Come on Maria-chan! Were going back now!" Dark smiled happily at me.

"Yea, I'm coming, I wonder if... if I'll see them again?" I wondered, and thought back, Tadase looked a bit girlish, so maybe he still will? Nighishiko... I miss her, she was like my bestest friend. Then there was Kukai, he's older than us, but he loves soccer, it was fun playing with him. Yaya, she was so cute. She was only 3, didn't go to our school, but our parents were good friends, so we played together all the time.

"Maria-chan, do you know what school you're going too?" Sally asked me, she seemed sweet and innocent, and swears she can cook, trust me, don't eat it, it tastes wonderful, sure, but she already told me it would kill someone. Literally. I'm not even kidding, our attack is remake death. Yea, not fun for the other people, or when the police come knocking at my door. Only happened once, whatever grounded for a month, no friends anyway.

"Maria-san! Come on! Let's move!" I heard my sister from downstairs; I took one last look at my empty room, sighed and ran down the stairs to meet my sister in her car.

"Let's go!" Devil yelled happily, smooshing herself right up against the window to see what was outside as we drove. I smiled, I loved being home, people would think it was a big house for just two people, but to me and Sophie, there were seven people in the house, me, her, my three Chara's and her two.

"How long till we get there, I wonder if my friends still live in the same house? I hope they do! I'm gunna go to Kuaka's first!" I said happily, I wanted to play soccer again. It's surprisingly fun.

"Want us to drop by their? See if he's still their?" Sophie asked me, looking over to the passenger seat to me. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

~~

"KUKAI-KUN!" I yelled as soon as I jumped out of the car.

"That voice... it couldn't be, Yoshina!" Kukai said, looking over a bush.

"Haha! What are you doing in the bush? Don't tell me a girl is in their?" I laughed.

"No, my ball, it got stuck in there." Kukai sighed, I rolled my dark blue eyes and walked over, got on my knees and went into the bush, and I grabbed the ball and came back out.

"Easy peasy." I smiled at him.

"Maria-san, we have to so now, we have to go unpack." Sophie smiled at us.

"Kay! Kukai, want to come?" I smiled at him, he nodded his head and ran in the house, then came back out almost as soon as he got in. Kukai, my kukai. I think of him as an older brother.

"Ugh! I cant belive i'm going to a diffrent school." I whined, the school all my old firends are at are further away, so Sophie said I had to go to this school, that was just down the street. I got ready for school, putting all the uniform things on, not adding one execorie. i out my hair up with a bright pink clip and looked in my full lengh mirror, i looked good.

"Let's go, maria-chan." Milly said, and started flying out the door. i sighed, but still followed them out, i was at the school in less then five minutes. the skirt i had to wer looked stupid, it went down to my knees, and it had no design, just, yellow, bright, ugly, yellow.

i sighed again, my shirt was black, i looked like a friken bumble bee! i went to class, and pulled out my cell phone, i had a text from sophie.

'help me! easter is trying to get in the house, i thought moving here would get us away from all this... i'm sorry.' It read, i got out of my desk and stated running, a teacher stoped me.

"Excuse me, yoshina-san. you cant leave the school once you get here." The teacher said.

"I.. i um... i forgot somthing at home! it's very important for me to have it!" I said quickly, begging he'll let me go, if not, i'll slip out. i have to get to sophie!

"Sorry, cant you get your sister to drop it off?" he asked.

"No... she's at work, can i please go to the bathroom though?" I asked. sigh. i didnt want to do this right now! he nodded his head, and i walked out of the class room, then started running.

I was almost out of breath before i reached my house, i had bumbed into somone i didnt know, i didnt even say sorry, i just got back up and continued running.

"Sophie! Sophie where are you?" I yelled as i ran into the house, things were scatered everywhere, she must have used devil to fight them off or somthing... right?

"Sophie?" I yelled again.

"Sophie-chan... wake up... Sophie-chan..." I herd from the kitchen, and i ran imediatly into the kitchen. there was sophie, sprawled out on the floor, eyes blank. i ran to the phone and called an amublence, the rest of the day went by as a blur... Kukai had come to the hospital, tadase came a bit later, this guy names nagi came as well, Yaya came. she started crying to the nurse made her leave.

i was still sitting thiere, it's the middle of the night. and i refused to leave untill sophie woke up. then, right when i was going to give up hope, a man came in, well, more like a teenage boy, and he pulled me out of the room and out of the hospital. i didnt strugle or anything, i felt to numb, i didnt want to fight anymore...

~~~

It's been another five years, i havent spoken. Sophie died. thats why that boy took me away, so the doctors could let her go peacefully, without my protesting and heart ache. i lived with the boy that took me away, and he talked to me, but i never replied, he gave me a pen and paper and asked me to right down my name, and i did. i looked up at him, waiting for his name, and he told me, his name was tsukimi ikuto.

"Hey, Maria, you gotta wake up now, breakfast is on the counter." Ikuto came in and shook me, i tried to get him away, but eventually he pulled me up, my face was right infront of his. "Why do you struggle every morning? You know i just pull you out anyway's."

And he walked out, i got out of bed and got some clothes on and walked out of my room and got some food from the counter, ikuto was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"T...thank you..." I said as i sat down, my voice startled me, i hadent talked in a while. Ikuto snapped his head up from his food and looked at me.

"Your welcome... why are you talking though?" Ikuto asked, trying to get me to talk more. i didnt reply, i was scared of my own voice...

"Come on, now i know you can speak, talk." Ikuto damanded. i shook my head no, ad wrote that i was scared... scared of myself, he looked at it, and looked back up.

"You dont need to be scared, maria. now talk. say anything." Ikuto said again, he was waiting. and i knew i wouldent be able to do anything if i didnt talk.

"Thank you. for taking care of me. but, i have to go home. i've been here to long. and i know your with easter, i dont like anyone who is asosiated with easter. they are evil." I told him bluntly, i was struggling with some words, since i hadent even said 'hi' in five years, and i'm eighteen. yes, i have not yet finished high school. i refused to leave the house.

"I'm not evil, havent i been taking care of you all these years? Bisiades a few forced kisses, i think i've been quit good to you." Ikuto smirked at me.

"Shut up! Where is Tadase-kun, Kukai-kun, Yaya-chan and Nagishiko-chan?" I yelled at him, standing up, the chair falling behind me.

"There all at school. where you should have been these past years." Ikuto told me.

"I've been taking online school, you dont know about that though, i signed up by myself! I still have one more year to contact them... i will make friends! if you dont pretend to be my caretaker and help me get back into school then... then me and dark will kick your ass!" I told him. looking at him, glaring at him.

"Alright, lets go. I have to stop off at easter anyway. Oh, and if you have a crush on tadase, he has a girlfirend, amu." Ikuto tokd me, and started walking out the door, and i just shrugged my shoulders, i did not like him! not like that!

"Get in the car." Ikuto instructed me, and i just opend the door calmly and sat down in his car.

"Oh, i wont talk to easter." I told him bluntly.

"I know. Like you said, you dont like Easter. I dont want you to talk to them, i dont want you to say one word. you can grunt shrug your shoulders and nod, and write things down ot corse. but i dont want you to talk. if they hear you talk, then they will make you work for them." Ikuto told me, eyes away from me. why is he being nice? shouldent he want me to speak to them? dosent he want me to work for easter?

"I wont. i'll just nod. but, wont i have to make small improvments every time i go?" I asked, looking at him curiosly.

"Yea. or they will force you ro talk. this is only your first check up... they think you'll be over... your sister... by now..." Ikuto told me, avoiding saying sophie's name.

"I can hear her name you know... Sophie's i mean... But if they mention her, i'll start crying. on purpose of corse." I added hastly. not wanting him to think i was crying real tears.

"And... why... why are you helping me?" I asked him quietly.

"Because, i dont like Easter. I'm forced to work thier. by my mother's marrage." Ikuto told me bluntly. obviosly not wanting to talk about it.

"Sorry... sorry i called you evil..." I told him, my head turned away from him, but when i looked back, he was wearing his usual smirk.

"Were here."

"'Kay. Talking stops now." I said, and becasme mute again. he ran around the car and opend it for me, i started shaking, i was scared. I was honestly scared to go in here, Dark Milly and Sally were close to me, hugging my fingers.

"Come on, dont be scared." Ikuto said, smirking i nodded breifly, and steped into the building, i made my fingers closer to me, as if hugging my chara's. Why dose this place give me the creeps? Ikuto knocked on a door, and i herd a male voice say come in.

Ikuto opend the door and took a step in, motioning me to follow, i stayed where i was, i was glued to the floor.

"Maria. come in." Ikuto told me, his voice some what seriose. I slowly nodded, and i felt my left foot rise, and then fall onto the dark red carpet. my feet felt heavy. i didnt want to be here, i wanted to turn and run. but i knew that wuld gt me, and ikuto, in trouble.

"Ikuto. this girls name is Maria?" The man asked. Ikuto nodded. not talking. why was he being mute? i though i was supposed to be the mute one...

"What is your full name?" The man demanded. and i backed up to where ikuto was and clutched his arm.

"Her name is Yoshina Maria." Ikuto said, i looked up at him, my eyes showed how scared i truley was.

"Is that true? Yoshina Maria?" The man asked me. and i slowly nodded again.

"She still dosent feel comfrtble talking. she dosent yet talk to me, either. but i have gotten her to write things down." Ikuto told the man, that was a lie, but i wasent going to say anything. Sure, he had gotten me to write things down, but i started talking to him just this morning.

"Why are you still mute?" He asked me. his voice serios.

I took out my pen and note pad, and shakily wrote down Sophie's name, tears came into my eyes, and i handed him the not pad. he grabed it forcefully casing me to run back to ikuto. i was clutching ikuto's arm, tears running down my face, and i was shaking, i buried my head in his arm as well, not wanting to be here anymore.

"Um, i'm also going to sign her us for school, she has been taking online courses, but i think talking to real people will help her talk again." Ikuto said hastily, knoing my crying wasent a facade anymore.

"Go, now, Yoshina. come and get your note pad." The man said, and i slowly walked over to him, i was still hanging onto Ikuto for dear life, but when i had to let go of him, i reached out for the note pad. he shoved it in my hands, he had written somthing on it, i looked brifly at it. and i nodded shakily, and ran back to Ikuto.

Ikuto was already half out the door, witch made me run a bit faster to catch up to him, i didnt want to be caught alone in the same room with that man. i was still shaking, and i grabed ikuto's arm again for support.

We soon got to the car, and i got in, i put my seat belt on and hugged my knees.

"What did he write?" Ikuto asked as he got in the car and started the engine. then i rememberd how my dad had died, and i reached over him, he looked at me, confused, and i clicked in his seat belt.

"My dad... died when he was in a car accedent, he wasent wearing his seat belt." I told him, my voice a bit shaky.

"Were you really scared in thier?" Ikuto asked, me, backing out of the parking lot.

"I wasent scared! it was just a facade." I told him, crossing my arms, and turning away from him. the rest to the car ride was silent. i closed my eyes slighty, and felt myself doze off.

"Maria... Maria... come on... wake up... ma-ri-a. come on were here." I herd Ikuto's faint voice. i decided to stay still, wondering wat he would do if i stayed silent. then, my eyes snapped open. He. Just. Kissed. My. Cheek!

"W-what the hell?" I yelled, pushing him away from me. He just laughed, and got out of the car, then i remembered that we were supposed to sign me up for school. oh joy.

"Just come on. i think you should be mute at school. easter may have spies in there." Ikuto told me, and i nodded slowly, smirking, well, trying to smirk, his signature smirk. He just laughed at me. I pouted with my eyes, since we were in the school building already.

"Um... hello?" Ikuto asked, we were at the front desk, looking for somone to sign me up.

"Hello, may i help you?

"Uh, yea. i'd like to sign my friend up for school... The director of easter is her father, and i work for him and he asked me if i could do this for him because he was busey..." Ikuto trailed off, not thinking what to say before we got here.

"Oh, yes yes, he just called me. here are the papers you need her father to sign. whats your name hon?" She asked me, i stayed silent, i shrunk into Ikuto's arm.

"She's mute. We were home schooling her, but we thought interaction with other teenagers would build up her confidence to talk again. I've given her a note pad, so she can talk, she dosent know sign languge, and she's written that she refuses to learn it." Ikuto informed her.

"Oh, thats so sad, why is she mute?"

"Her older sister, she died, she really looked up to her as well, as did her mother, she died as well. and there was always conflict towards her a her father, so she decided to go mute i guess." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, bord.

"The poor thing. what her name?"

"Her name is Yoshina Maria." Ikuto told her.

"Allright, will you be going to classes with her for the year?" She asked him, i tried not to laugh, ikuto. in school? yea, and the sun revolves around the earth.

"I guess.. did the director say i was?" Ikuto asked, eye brow raised.

"Yes."

"Then i will. gotta take orders from the boss." Ikuto sighed, and asked for my first class, she gave us a map of the school and my classes, and we left, aparently this isent the high school ikuto used to go to, so he had no idea where he was going, we went to find my locker first though.

"Okay... she said the combo was... 02, 28, 22." Ikuto muttered to himself, and the lock cliked open. He soon shut it again and put the lock on, my first class. Phisical education. I love running. i smiled as i looked at my schedual. oh, look at that, the gym right by my locker. sweet.

I ushered in, and Ikuto shoved his hands into his poket and followed.

"Hello?" Ikuto asked, and a teacher turned to him, it was a big, scarly looking muscular guy, so, i decided to tease the guy, becasue he actually looked kinda inncoent, i grabed on to Ikuto's arm and hugged it.

"What is it?" He asked in a girlish maner, ikuto was holding back a laugh i think, becasue i felt his body shake a bit, and his lips tightend.

"Um, my bosses daughter just entered this school, and her schedual said that this was her first class?" Ikuto said cooly, digging in his pocket and got out the piece of paper, the guy looked it over and smiled.

"She is my student, you may leave now." He told ikuto, shooing him away.

"I am supposed to attend each class with her, she is mute." Ikuto said again.

"Alright, here is a uniform for each of you, boys change room over there, girls over there, were doing exersies today, so get to it!" The teacher ordered, and ikuto sighed, muttered somthing under his breath and went to go change, and i did to. it felt wierd without ikuto with me, strange, i felt alone.

I walked out of the change room, i had red shorts on and i looked at my other classmates, mixed class, boy's and girls. i looked at each face. my eyes stayed on a few, recognizing; Tadase, Yay and... i squinted my eyes at the pinket next to them. hm. dont remember her, i decided to walk over, i didnt see ikuto anywhere, so i went to go see my old friends... plus pinky. i tapped tadase on the shoulder, smiled and waved.

His eyes seem to brighten up, and he intoduced the pinket and me, her name was Hinamori amu.

"Yoshina-san, why are you not speaking?" Tadase asked me, a bit sad. He used to always talk to me, and my head dropped a little. shit. forgot my note pad in my change room locker. Ikuto came out of the change room, looking around, he spotted me and walked cooly over. i tried not to laugh, he looked ridicules in that.

"I-ikuto! i thought you were out of high school!" Hinamori-san gasped, looking at Ikuto in shock.

"Director told me to watch over Shiro." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait.. didnt easter stop with the X-eggs?" Amu askd, tilting her head to the right.

"Started again, Shiro's sister, Sophie, She died, and used to belong to easter, then she quit and they were trying to get her back, went over bord and accedently killed her, that's when Shiro went mute." Ikuto explind, i saw him sigh and he looked at me, "You forgot your note pad?"

I nodded my head, careful not to talk.

"Alright, Line up!" The teacher yelled, and amu pulled my hand forwatrs, derecting me where to go, and ikuto and tadase followed. i smiled warmly at Amu, and she smiled back.

"Okay, we have a new student, Yoshina Shiro, come on, dont be shy." The teacher gestured me to come up infront of the class, i got up, and tugged ikuto's arm to follow, he sighed and stood, and obviosly follwing.

"Shiro is mute. so if you want to talk to her, she has to write everything down, she nodes at yes or no questions though." Ikuto said bluntly looking at me. i wanted to hear my voice again...

"Y..." I started to say, but then stayed quiet, ikuto looked at me.

"Go on..." Ikuto told me. i swallowed, bretending to be afraid.

"Y-yes..." I said quickly.

"Can you say a sentince?" Ikuto asked me, his eye brows narrowing, warning me not to say another word. instead, i ran off to the change rooms.

"Shiro!" I herd Amu shout and she ran after me, since Ikuto couldent. girls change room.

"Shiro, where are you?" Amu asked, looking around.

"Up here." I told her bluntly, jumping down from the top of the lockers.

"Y-you talk?" Amu asked me.

"Do you work for easter?" I snarled at mer.

"N-no! I... I purify X-eggs..." Amu told me, looking shocked.

"I only talk to Ikuto, and people i know i can trust. I only just started talking again today, but i cant during school, easter may have people watching." I told her, my voice seriouse.

"I understand, but... why?"

"Becasue, if i start talking, I have to work for easter. They own me now. I have no parents, and i have no family. Easter adopted me." I hissed, hating this.

"So, becasue you cant talk, they arnt making you work right now?" Amu asked me, seeming confused.

"Yea. But i have to make improvments, becasue if they dont, they will make me talk. using anything." I told her, and sat down onj the little bench.

"Can i go to our house after school? or do you actualy live inseide easter?" amu asked me, smilling.

"I live with Ikuto, he took care of me all this time. I only just started talking today, to say thank you to him." I smiled, remember how nice he was to me.

"Do you like ikuto?" Amu asked, her eye brows raied, teasing me, i blushed a scarlet red.

"N-no!" I shouted, running back out of the change rooms to avion he subject. My face was still scarlet red, and the class was doing streaches, amu came out laaighing. Ikuto looked at me from screaching (Haha!), confused. i just shook my head and he shrugged, half doing streaches. i ran over to him, doing the streach every one else was doing, and i touched my toes, my face into my legs. Yes, i was flexible.

Soon, the teacher was tellin us about loop runs, and showed the class the corse again, then made us run, i saw cat ears apear on ikuto's head, and he smirked, bent down and whispered

"Yoru and i will beat you." i glared at him, exeptin his chalenge, dark was about to chara change with he, but i shook my head no. ikuto looked straight and the teacher yelled go. we al startd running, exept me, i walked. ikuto looked at me, confused, i was halfway done, still walking, and ikuto was waaaaay ahead of me. i started to sprint, and i passed other students.

Soon, i saw Ikuto, i smikred, he was going to be beat by a girl. i ran faster, and i was now beside ikuto.

"What? you were way back ther last time i looked!" Ikuto yelled, and started to run a bit faster.

"I'll so beat you!" I whispered. only for ikuto to hear.

"Oh no you wont!" Ikuto said, and started running a bit faster, getting ahead of me, i grinned, and ran even faster, shooting past ikuto, leaving him in the dust, i could see the finish line, and ikuto was right at my heels, and i started running faster, breathing heavily. i ran past the finish line with 5:05 and ikuto 5:06

"Dang maria, you can run fast." Ikuto panted holding his legs. i just smirked at him. still trying to perfect his signature smirk, not working.

"Wow! Maria! you ran past me so fast!" Amu yelled, running up to us, painting, i smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, and i'm comming over after school, ikuto. Maria wrote i could." Amu added the last part haistly.

"Already getting bord of tadase, amu?" Ikuto smirked at her, and she didnt blush (Oh my god! finally Oh, and i usually like amuto, not tadamu)

"No! i love tadase!" Amu snarled at him, ikuto chuckled.

"I was teasing, amu, you should know that by now." Ikuto was still smirking at her.

The rest of school went by with ikuto sleeping in class. and every time, i rolled my eyes, and i had to write down awnsers that the teacher asked me and hand it to her.

Ikuto put my new books in my locker, since, well, i refused to cary them since i had a boy with me xD and he just muttered somthing and picked my books up, and we got into the car.

"Come on ikuto! i dont want to listen to your crap!" I whined, we were still in the car, and he was trying to put in a CD that i didnt like, and i kept pulling his arm away so he couldent put it in, and amu was just laughing.

"Maria, are you already starting to like me? or did you always love me?" Ikuto smirked, and i blushed a dark red, and turned away, still holding his arm, not really noticing.

"You know, my hand is down a bit further." Ikuto kept teasing me, and i let go, only for him to try and pop in the CD, i took it from his hand and put it in my bag, i stuck my toung out.

"Dont stick it out unless you use it." Ikuto grinning, and i popped my toung back in quickly.

"Ikuto! stop teasing her!" Amu told him, trying to get into the conversation

"I'm sure she's used to it, i mean, somtimes she lets me-" Ikuto started, but i capped my hand over his mouth, blushing even more, i could tell ikuto was smirking.

"Those were forced!" I growled at him. and amu just looked confused. he took my hand away, and smirked.

"But somtimes you would kiss back." Ikuto still wore his smirk, and i blushed even more, if that were possible.

"Is it always like this with you t- wait! you and ikuto kissed? so you do like him! thats why yo-" I soon clamped her mouth shut, bkushing even more, that i thought my head was going to explode. i looked over at ikuto, to see him smirking. his seat belt wasent on, and he was speeding.

"I-ikuto! S-slow down!" I yelled, closing my eyes, he sighed, but he did slow down. i the reached over him, and again clicked his seat belt in. i looked back at amu, and she didnt have hers on either, i reached back, and put hers on too.

Soon, we were at our house, and ikuto opend mine and amu's door. we walked silently into the house, then, when we got in, i started talking like crazy.

"Maria, you talk way to much." Ikuto told me, hand over my mouth. i was trying to talk still, and it was all muffled, amu and i were having girl talk. and ikuto started getting aoyed when we started talking about cute, hot, and ugly boys.

He soon let my mouth go, and kissed me, seeing if i would kiss back, i stayed frozen, and amu jsut looked wide eyed, then told me to kiss back, but didnt say anything. i slowly kissed back, and i could feel him smirk. i wrapped my ars around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. my eyes snapped open when i relized when we were doing, i felt his toung trace my lips, hoping for entrince, and i backed away, my face as red as a tomato.

"I-i-i-i-i u-u-u-mmmm. y-y-you k-k-k-issed m-m-mm-me..." I stuttered, still in ikuto's arms, i looked in his eyes, bad idea, and i couldent look away.

"Ummm, i'll just see myself out..." i herd amu say, and she got up, and ran for the door. ikuto was still staring at me, i could see hunger in his eyes. and i could see myself as well. w-what was i going to do? i want to kiss him again, but i was scared. he started moving, towards me, and i was still compltly still.

Then, I. Me. Maria. Kissed Ikuto. Him. HIM! i opend one eye a bit, and saw his wide in shock, but he soon closed them and kissed me back. i knew i was as red as a tomato still, but honestly, i didnt care, again, he traced my lips with his toung, and this time, i let him enter. He hastly explored my mouth. i was running out of breath... but i didnt want to end the kiss.

Soon enough, much to my displeasure, he parted our lips, and rested his forehead against mine, we were both panting heavily. i looked into his eyes, and his were still closed. i smiled. maybe this wouldent be so bad... working for easter.

I soon heard light snoring, and i relized it was Ikuto. the door bell rang, and i laid him down on the couch. i got up, and unlocked the door and opend it a crack. it pushed open. i looked to see who opend it, only to see the derictor of easter. my eyes were wide, and i ran to ikuto, shaking him.

"Maria... what is it?" Ikuto asked, opening his eyes slowly, and i shoved my note pad infront of his face, after i wrote 'derictor is here!' HE shot up, looking at him.

"Is she talking? or is hinamori amu saying 'maria has a lovely voice' a lie?" The derictor said, his voice hard.

"She is starting to talk... to me... she trusts me." Ikuto told him bluntly, i was bueying my head into his back.

"She starts work tommorow, it's saturday, there is no school, come at noon. And i expect no more lies." He mumbled and slamed our door shut, leaving.

"Ikuto... what are we going to do...?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"I honestly dont know. He'll force you to talk now. so, you have to talk, no matter how scared you are. you can hug my arm, just you have to tak." Ikuto told me, still looking at the door. i sighed, what the hell were we going to do? i already told the school... THE SCHOOL!

"I-ikuto, would i still be able... to go to school?" I asked him, hoping the awnser would be 'well duh' or somthing close to what ikuto would say.

"Again, i dont know... why? you like spending time with me all day?" Ikuto turned aroud, and had the smirk on his face again.

"N-no! i didnt mean it like that! i just want to b-be with my f-friends is all!" I stuttered, crossing my arms stubernly.

"S-" Ikuto got cut off with our house phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to peer over his shoulder, no luck, he's to tall (T_T)

"Easter..." Was all he said, but he still clicked the 'talk' button. "Hello?" Ikuto asked, and he soon put it on speaker for both of us to hear.

"I expect to see you both here in ten minutes. somthing came up." Said a deep, angry like voice, we both staird at eachother.

"...Kay..." But the line was already dead.

"I'm scared..." I whispered. Ikuto just sorta hugged me, but walked to the car at the same time.

"It's alright..."

~

"Yoshina maria! talk!" The director orderd me, i opend my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"Come on maria, just talk, i know your scared, but you need to talk." Ikuto whispered to me, the director not hearing. i opend my mouth agan, and still, nothing would come out.

"Can you... i dont know... sing? sing what ever you feel..." Ikuto told me, and i looked up at him, and i steped forward a bit, took a breah in, and sang.

truley madly deeply (I do not own!)  
By casade

I'll be your dream i'll be your wish i'll be your fantisy  
I'll be your hope i'll be your love be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truley, madly deeplt do.

*Ikuto's pov*

I never knew she had such a goos singing voice...

I will be strong i will be faithful 'cuz i'm counting on

a new begging  
a reason for living  
a deeper meaning yeaaa

I shouldent have asked her to sing... the director is getting a look on his face that i dont like... but she's so good! a reason for living? was she planning on killing her... i dont even want to think that.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
i wanna bathe with-

*Maria's pov*

There was a loud slam on the desk, and it made me flinch, stopping my singing, i looked at the director, he just seemed angry, but i stood my ground.

"I did not ask you to sing, i asked you to talk!" he snarled at me, my eyes narrowed, it was now or never. and i choose now!

"You know what? i dont care if you adopted me! i dont want to work for easter! And i wont!" I yelled at him, hands on my hips.

"Maria-chan!" My chara's smiled at me, and they changed. colours, apperance... everything!

Dark, she changed from a black skimpy looking cheer leader outfit, black skull shaped pom pom's, and black her hair into two puffy pigtails at the top of her head, into a cute little red cheer leader dress, along with a blue hankerchif like thing around her neck, two red pom pom's with blue hearts, she had little blue and red sneakers now, and her hair was now red, she had a little sports hat on, and off to the side was a blue heart.

Milly, Who used to have a black shirt with a skull in the middle, and re jean shorts that had ripps in them, her hairwas spiky, and her bag was completly black, she wore knee long boots that were red and black. now, she had a little hat on that was orange, and her shirt was plain, but it was a pretty yellow, her sleeves and bag were orange, and her plain shorts here orange, her boots here brown and her hair was blonde, and on her orange hat, she had a yellow spade.

sally, who used to wear her black hair back in a pony tail witch that orange streaks here and there, she had a straight orange dress, witch was spiky on the bottom with black trimming, she had elbos long black glooves, and she little high heel sandles here orange. She now had her grey hair into small pigtails and little curly strands hanging out in the front, she wore teal pows to hold her pony tails in place, and she had a grey teal spade on one of her bows, she had a puffed out grey shirt, and her skirt was right under where it ended, and it was also puffy, and it was grey, she had little plain grey sandles.

and yuki from dark dark red and blue, side ponytail, long dress, boots, and gloves, turned to a little blue mini skirt, with a matching blue top with light red trimming, a light red head band with a blue diamond off to the side, and light red boots, along with purple hair into pigtails and a bit hanging out in the front, framming her face.

"Dark... milly... sally... yuki..." I whispered, wide eyed, "You... used to be... X-chara's...?"

"Yes, you wouldent remember, the day you had us, and you said 'i hate christmas' we were still in our eggs, but we turned into X-chara's but our egg's never changed." Yuki explaind to me, smilling.

"So... becasue i.. never stood up for myself... you stayed X-chara's?" I whispered, still wide eyed, and they nodded.

"You still must work for easter! ikuto, you have the adoption papers?" The director lared at ikuto, i looked despriatly.

"I belive i already gave them to you." Ikuto smirked.

"You never gave them to me!"

"Then maybe i gave them to one of the scientests...?" Ikuto muttered, pretending to think.

"You still have them! I need to sign them!" THe director shouted at him.

"Oh, i do have them, i already signd them, she's legally mine." Ikuto smirked at him, and i sighed in relife.

"Then you dont care what happens to your mother? Utau?" The director sneered, and ikuto just had a blank look, and dug into his poket, and help out a piece of paper.

"Ikuto! H-how could you? i thought i could trust you!" I screamed at him, "And to think..." I burst into tears, falling to the ground.

"Maria-chan..." My Chara's whispered.

"I cant make X-eggs! All my Chara's are good! it's imposible! B-before i could!... i cant anymore! Why am i being traped with Easter! i might as well wind up like Sophie!" I screamed, and my Chara's stoped, and there eyes went blank, and they went into there eggs, i didnt notice, the only one who stayed, was Yuki. the rest went into there eggs, and X's apeard

"NO!" I screeched, and i held the eggs, "dark, milly, sally!"

"You are now legally easters." The director sneered. i slowly stood up, and walked numbly to ikuto, i looked up sharply at him, and slapped him.

"I hate you!" I screeched at him, tears running down my face, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Maria-chan... The director said somthing about ikuto's mother... and 'Utau'..." I herd Yuki's soft voice.

"I dont care... Why cant you just be a man and stand up for yourslef! Protect your family, instead of listening to stupid orders day after day!" I yelled at him, but i got no response.

"I'll wait in the car." I growled at him, and i left, making sure i slamed the big doors. i ran to the car, crying. i instintly pulled out my cell phone, and called Kukai. my child hood friend... my best child bood friend...

"Hello?" I herd a deep voice.

"U... um... is kukai there?" I asked, trying to hold back my tears.

"Hello?" I herd the fimiliar voice of kukai, and i burst into more tears.

"K-kukai..." I sobbed.

"Who is this...?" Kukai asked.

"M-maria..." I stuttered, trying to controll my sobbing.

"Maria! whats wrong?" Kukai asked me.

"Ikuto!" I sobbed more.

"What about ikuto? did he hurt you?" Kukai snarled, going into 'big brother' mode.

"H-he had my A-adoption papers, that he was s-supposed to g-give to e-easter... a-and... He have them to the D-director!" I sobbed more.

"... Ikuto has to do what they say." Kukai told me.

"I dont care! He could have said 'oh, i'll sign them' or somthing!" I yelled, angry that he was sidding with ikuto.

"The director threatnd him with his mother an Utau?" Kukai asked, ad my eyes went wide.

"H-how did you know...?"

"I hang out with Utau once in a while, and she was angry a day we got together and hung out, and she told me Ikuto has to 'pay up' for his father, Aruto's mistake's or somthing like that, then there mother married the director, and Ikuto had to obey orders or easter would hurt his mom and Utau." Kukai told me.

"I... I feel horible, i yelled at him, and told him i hated him... oh god... now he hates me! i gotta go though, ikuto's comming." I told him, we said a quick 'bye' and Ikuto got into the car.

Nothing was said, and i dont think anything will be said.

"I... I'm sorry..." I muttered, breaking the silence, but he kept a straight face, like he never heard me, or trying to find somthing to say.

"Your right... i should stand up for myslef..." Ikuto muttered, and i looked over at him, shocked.

"Ikuto, i didnt mean that, and i dont hate... i talked to kuaki, who talkes to Utau, and told me why you did that..." I muttered.

"Of coarse Utau would tell the world."

"Huh? Who is Utau anyway?"

"You dont know Hoshina Utau? any friend of Amu's would probably hear about her." Ikuto smirked.

"Of coarse i know Hosina Utau! You've met her? cool!" I screamed.

"She's my sister." He said bluntly.

"Realy? Thats so cool! Wait... but your last name is 'Tsukiyomi' and hers is 'Hoshina'..." I muttered, trying to think.

"Her real last name is the same as mine." Ikuto muttered.

"Dose she work for easter as well...?" I asked.

"...Enough about my sister." Ikuto muttered, and we were home, he again, like every other time, opend my door. We were silent on the way up the stairs, to our apartment, i blushed. our apartment...

"Ne, Ikuto?" I asked, and he looked at me, signaling me to continue, "If... Utau-chan dosent work for easter anymore... meaning she quit... why dont you?" I asked him, but i never got a reply, it was almost as if he were asking himself the same queston...

"I'm going to sleep..." Ikuto muttered, and walked towards his room. i looked sadly to where he was going. and i was afraid he was going to do do somthing reakless. he left all the time... through the window...

"Ikuto! wait! why... why dont we just... leave? Get away from Easter...? like... run away...?" I asked him, and he stopped.

"My mother and Utau would get hurt..." Was Ikuto's only reply, and he kept walking.

"Ikuto..." i whispered, what's really going on? i need to find out. and i ran out the door, running down the not so busy streets.

"Director! i need to talk to you!" I yelled as i burst in the doors to the director of easter's office.

"You are quite the talker, arnt you?" He scowled, looking out the windows.

"Whats really going on with Ikuto, utau-chan and there mother? why are you threating him with them?" I yelled at him, my fists clenched together so tight, i though they were going to fall off. my teeth were clenched, and i was scared, ikuto wasent with me... ikuto wasent with me... i'm all alone in this room with him...

"Nothing you need to know about. and great timing, Maria." The director looked at me, and he smirked a bit.

"What are-wahh! let me go! Get off of me! Dark! milly! sally! yuki!" I shouted, trying to break free.

"Maria-chan!" I herd Yuki's voice inside her egg, it was taped shut with an 'X' on it (Like what happend to ran mikki and su (amu's egg's) when the got captured by nikido)

"Yuki! What are you planning?" I growled at the director, but i got no reply, instead, i was being dragged off with the men in black suits. 'ikuto! help me!'

"You are to stay in this room!" One of them told me, and harshly threw me into the room. it was dark... i couldent see anything. i could barly make out the figure of the bed.. and i walked slowly towards it, curling into a ball, and i sobbed. i was alone and terrified. 'I'm so stupid...' was my last thought before i fell into an uncomfritable sleep.

"Maria... wake up..." I herd a male voice... was i dreaming? have i really been captured by easter? i slowly opening my eyes, hoping to see ikuto, i saw a strange man, wearing a lab coat, and i there was a woman and another man also dreased in lab coats.

"Who... are you...?" I asked, trying to back away, but he was holding me in place. i then noticed the lights were on, and i quickly scanned the room. my eyes fell on one thing... and it almost broke my heart...

"Ikuto!" I shouted, trying to get up, "What did you do to him? why dose he look so.. sad? Why dose he have no light in his eyes?"

"We are controlling as we shall do to you." The one holding me in place told me harshly, and put somthing in my hand, i noticed there was a deep cut in my palm, and it didnt hurt, untill he shoved a little chip in it, and i screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?" I screeched, trying to pull away. The chip was soon all the was in my hand, and my eyes went blank. i could still think, but i had no controll over my actions. i found myself listening to all there camands.

"Now, who are you?" A man asked me. who am i?... that's a good question... who am i?

"Who... am i?" I asked him.

"You are known as 'Dark shine' but people call you 'dark'" He told me, that sound familier. and i saw three eggs come towards me, and they cracked open, and released three little people.

"I'm Dark! I'm where you got your name!" One black and grey one told me.

"I'm Milly." black and red.

"I'm sally." Black and orange... then, one more came up. and she slowly came out. i liked this one, she seemed... i dont know, she just had a good vibe.

"I am Yuki." She said in a motone voice.

"Nice to meet ya!" I smiled at them.

"Dark, i am your manager. You have to be on stage in ten." She muttered, and she walked out. on stage...?

"What dose she mean by, on stage? do i sing?" I asked the man that was with me.

"Yes. you sing. now go out there and sing!" He shouted, and i ran to the stage. adreniline rushed through my viens, and words came rushing into my head.

"Hello every body! thank you for comming to my concert! i hope you enjoy the show!" I yelled, and i sang.

Beautiful nightmare by beyonce knowles

Every night I rush to my bed  
with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm goin outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide

I herd a quiet violen play, and i looked over to the violin player, and my heart skipped a beat. who was he?

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
and I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

The violin got stronger, but it sounded good with the song. i didnt want to leave the stage, i wanted to listen more.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floatin on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
and tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
and I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floatin on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death could make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

The song is almost over, and i Chara changed with yuki, and a little diamond apeared on my hat, and i pointed at the cround.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

I finished the song with the audiance having blank looks, and X-eggs came out of there heart, i smirked to myself in sadisfaction. and i waited to see what would happen.

"My own heart!"

"My own heart!"

"My own heart!"

"My own heart!"

"My own heart!"

"Unlock!"

I looked over to where the voices were comming from, and the X-egg's were all screeching 'usless' it made my heart hurt.

"Wait! Isent that..." Amu whispered, looking at me.

"Maira-chii!" Yaya shouted, and ran to me.

"Yuki." I whispered, my eyes still had no light.

"My own heart. Unlock." I muttered. and i was twirling. soon, i was changed. my hair was lope sided, and had lace gloves, and lace boots. i had a cute jaket on, and it should go down to my knees, but it went outwards and showed my shorts. "Chara nari: dull shine"

"Maria..." Amu gasped. forgetting the X-eggs. the violenest was soon at my side, transformed.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase shouted, and ran forward.

"Black shine!" I shouted, and sent little silver things towards them, my eyes blank.

"Maria!" Amu shouted before getting knocked back.

"My name is dark! who the hell is 'maria?" I growled at them.

"Your name is not dark! it's maria yoshina!" Rima shouted at me. and my head started to spin.

"I'm confused!" I screeched, "Glitter particle!"

"Who are you?" a voice whispered in my head, it sounded so fimiliar...

"Who am i?" I held my head in pain, "Black Shine!"

"Shes going on a rampage!" I herd a voice shout, but i didnt pay ttention, i would hear a voice in my head, and i'd say somthing, then attack.

"Who... am...i?" I asked, and i started crying. i felt arms around me, and i looked up to see the violeniest.

"Who... are you?" I asked him, still crying.

"Ikuto." He smiled down at me, and i saw light slowly apear in his eyes.

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase shouted.

"Tadase." Ikuto nodded at him.

"Whats wrong with maria, ikuto?" Amu asked. and i started to shake, why... why am i so confused? my name... whats my name? Is it dark? is it maria? What is it?

"She is being controlled by easter. like the time i was death rebel." Ikuto told her.

"My name isent maria!" I screeched, covering my head. it hurts... my head... Everyone was looking at me in shock.

"Maria! Snap out of it!" Ikuto shouted at me, and started to shake me.

"Get away from me! I dont know you! your just another player in my band! Go away!" I screeched at him, and i pulled away from him.

"Black shine!" I shouted when i proke free.

"Slash claw!" Ikuto said in a motone voice. it only blocked my attack.

"Dark particle!" I screeched, and everyone went flying back. ikuto held his head in pain, and he just... froze. he stood up, and he changed to his human form, then he transformed into death rebel.

"Maria! Ikuto!" Amu shouted.

"Usless! Usless!"

"Ah! The X-eggs!" Rima shouted.

"X-eggs. Attack." I muttered, and they slowly formed into a giant X-egg. I juped up, and floated beside it, and ikuto jumped up, and stood on the big X-egg.

"X-egg. hatch." And so it did, and now, it was an X-chara.

"Maria, what are yo planning?" Nagi shouted. And i just smiled sadly at them. My eyes were now normal, and i knew what i was doing. I stood on the X-chara's shoulder.

"My own heart. Unlock." I muttered, and i detrasformed with Yuki, and for the first time in egg history, i chara changed with an X-chara.

"Chara Nari: X Shine." I muttered, i felt a wave of sadness, and my heart hurt. What was this felling, my heart was screaming, telling me everything was usless. And i cluched my chest and fell to my knees, this pain... no... this sadness... it's unberible.

"Maira..." Amu whispered, Sympathitic, it sounded like. I was confused. why did she sound like that. i touched my face, and it felt wet. I was crying... why was i crying? I felt other screams in my heart, but all i could make out was the word usless.

"I... Why... am i crying... everything hurts... there all screaming usless." I whisper, and i want to sobb. why did this hurt so much?

"They are sad. They need to go back to there owners, Maria." Amu smiled at me, and i looked at her, for the first time, i really looked at her, at first i though she was just a preepy girl that got whatever and had a bunch of friends since some guys followed her around somtimes. Once one of those guys included Ikuto.

Why dose thinking that make my heart hurt...? Do... do i love ikuto? Is that even possible?  
But really, Amu is nice, she's sweet, I closed my eyes, and i just wanted to die. Sophie... your gone... you used to be just like Amu... I miss you...

'Dont you dare die!' Somthing screamed in my head, and it scared me, the voices had stoped, and this one boomed, it was the loudest. Sophie... is... is that you?

'Yea, it's me, and dont you even think about dieing! Your finally making friends again, and your finally talking, dont give that up!' She screamed at me, and i wanted to cry again. Sophie... I miss you, cant you come back?

'No... i died, there is no comming back.' She whispered sadly.

What about angel and devil?

'There with me... they never leave my side, Maria-chan. They want to see you, will you be there new owners?' She asked me and i was shocked, did she even have to ask?

'I'll take that as a yes, i'll send them now.' She said to me, and i could tell she had a smile on her face, soon, two eggs apeard, and they hatched instantly.

"Angel! Devil!" I cried, and i wasent Transformed with the X-chara anymore, Amu was Purifying it...

"Maria-chan!" They both shouted, delighted to see me again. I smiled warmly at them, welcoming them into my heart. Where they always have been.

"Maria-chii? Who are they?" Yaya asked, bouncing around them.

"Devil and angel. Sophie's Gardian Chara's..." I whisperd. looking softly at them. I cried in pain, why was my head hurting?

"Maria!" Everyone shouted, Ikuto came down next to me, clutching his head.

"I-ikuto... w-whats happening?" I cried, but i never got a reply, Yoru was crieing ikuto's name, and Devil and angel were crying mine, where was Dark, milly, sally and Yuki? I struggled to bring my head up, i was sweating, and i saw them, they were all staing at me blankly. I saw a little chara girl come over, she was in a little skirt and shirt, and had her hair up in pigtails. i smiled weakly.

"I can hear it, the whisperings of your heart... You love him... and you dont want to hurt him. You do not understand yourself. and you can not let go. Give into the darkness of your heart, and you'll never come back, fight with all your might, and you'll stay forever, that is the battle that is inside your head. No one can choose for you, witch path it is you take, you must choose for yourself. Think, Maria-chan." Dia smiled warmly at me, and i staired at her, my head still hurt and i thought hard, i could just barly get past the pain. And i blacked out.

"Dia! What did you do?" Amu cried.

"She will look back at her memories, and hopfully chooses the right path." Dia told her.

"D-dont! She's had a horrible past!" Ikuto stuttered from the pain, still fighting it off.

"Dia!" Amu shouted.

"She will see, if she knows."

"..."

~~~

"Mommy mommy! I want to go in thier!" I shouted, and tugged my mom to a little teddy bear store.

"No Monkey, we cant go in thire, it's to expensive, i'm sorry." She smiled down at me, and i frowned.

"Okaaay." I said drasticly.

"Hey mom, can i get these, i think they will be perfect for when i get on stage for the first time!" A little Sophie's eyes gleamed in the light.

"How much is it all together?" She asked her daughter.

"Two hundred..." Sophie looked up innocently.

"Oh... oh all right." She smiled at her daighter, i looked up in disbelife. i wanted a fifteen dollor teady bear, and she got two hundread dollors for cloths thgat she probably will never wear?

"Do i get the teddy bear?"

"Maria! I already said no!"

~~

"I hate christmas." I muttered.

"What?"

"I've hated it since we moved mom!"

"..."

~~

"Daddy!" I screeched in the cold hospital room, there he was, dead on the bed.

"Maria, you need to calm down, maria, can you hear me, maria, how about you go sit with Sophie?" My mom smiled weakly at me, but i refused.

"Daddy! No! Dont leave!" I wailed.

"Sweety, just step out of the room."

~~

"AHHH!" I screamed, i woke up. I was crying.

"Maria!" Ikuto shouted, and ran over to me, his eyes were blank, but he was still giving me a concernd look.

"We cant let Ikuto give in!" Amu shouted, and tried to run to him, but some people from easter stopped her.

"Maria, fight. dont give in." Ikuto told me, but my eyes were already starting to go blank, all i saw was my dad in the hospital bed, dead, my mother dead on the side of the road, and sophie sprawled out on the floor.

"Why... Why did my family have to... die?" I whispered, and thats what made it over. the last word. my last tear. the tears stoped, and my head hung down.

"Maria! Maria! Maria no!" I could hear ikuto's faint shoutes. Sophie... mom... dad...

"Maria! You do have a family!" I herd Amu's voice shout. and easter's people were trying to silence her.

"Maria! Ikuto is a part of your family now! So am I, Rima, Tadase, Naghisiko, Utau and Kukai!" Amu shouted again, and i though about it.

~Flash black~

I was giving up, i'm leaving. i dont want to be here anymre. I was just going to stand up, then a teenage boy with blue hair and blue eyes walked in and smiled sadly at me, and offered his hand, i never took it, but i stood up and followed him.

~

"Whats your name?" Ikuto asked me.

"..." I was mute. i didnt want to talk, talking was usless.

"Heellloooo?" Ikuto waved his hand infront of my face.

"..." What was his name?

"Um... Are you going to talk? Well, my name is Ikuto. Um... Here, write your name down or somthing." Ikuto shoved a sketch pad in front of me, and i took the pen, and scribled my name down.

"So, your name is Maria?" He asked me, and i nodded slightly.

~

"Are you apart of easter?" I snarled at amu.

"N-no! I... I purify X-eggs..." Amu told me, shocked.

~

"Is it always like this with you t- wait! You and ikuto kissed?" Amu shouted and my blush deepend. I looked over at ikuto, he still wore his smirk, and i glared, but he wasent looking at me.

~End flashback~

"Family... ikuto... amu...?" I muttered, and i was screaming in my head now, telling myself not to give up, i looked up sharply, only to meet Ikuto's concernd, blank eyes.

"You better not give in! What heppend to 'i hate easter' becasue if you give in thats what you'll be doing, creating X-eggs and trying to kill amu and the others!" Ikuto shouted at me, and stated to shake me a bit. I shook my head, and stood up.

"Hey! you!" I shouted at the guys holding amu back. They turned to stare at me. "Yea, you. LET GO OF MY SISTER!" I screeched, and sprang forward, launching myslef at them.

"Maria-chii!" Yaya shouted, relived.

"Dont you dare hurt my family!" I snarled, and launched myself at them again.

"Maria! Calm down!" Amu shouted, and started running after me.

"They wont get to you, amu, dont worry!" I shouted, and kept running.

"No! Maria! Be carfull!" Amu shouted, but i didnt listen. i sprang at them, only to fell a painful impact in my stomache. i screamed out in pain. and i dropped to the floor. i herd one snicker, and they left.

"Maria!" Ikuto shouted, and ran over to me, i looked up weakly, and his eyes were back to normal. How could i be so stupid? I cant protect anyone... They always wind up getting hurt... i might as well... die... i started to slowy close my eyes.

"Maria! Dont close your eyes! Your going to be fine!" I herd ikuto shout, and thought i herd his voice crack.

"I'll... leave... now..." I tried to whisper, but nothing came out. i felt his grip tighten around me, and i felt a head rest against mine, and somthing wet hit my face. he was crying?

"Ikuto... are... are you... crying?" I her amu's faint voice.

"Call the ambulence..." Ikuto muttered.

"What?"

"I said call an ambulence!" Ikuto shouted at them, snapping his head up, only to reviel that, he was indeed, crying.

"Yes? Hello, yea, our... our friend got stabed! No, we didnt see the people, but they were wearing all black. Yes, okay, were on the walmart building, we were... star gazing!" Amu said hastily, making things uo here and there

~

beep... beep... beep... beep.

What was that iritating sound?

Beep... beep...beep

Is it my alarm clock?

beep... beep...

"Her heart is slowing! What do we do?"

Who was that?

Beep...

MY chest hurts.

"Please, leave the room, we have to take care of her."

"No, tell me whats wrong!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but she dosent have a lot of time... she's going to die."

"No! If she dies, i die!" I herd the boy shout.

"Sir, we've done everything we could.."

"Well, it wasent good enough was it?" He screeched, and i felt my bed move a bit.

"Maria! Maria! Come on, wake up!"

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Her heart stopped... sir, you can stay with her, if you'd like. i'll call your friends in in a half hour." The ladie said, and i herd the door open, i'm not dead, i felt somthing grab my hand.

"Maria... wake... wake up... please..." I herd the boy. i didnt hear that annoying beping anymore, but i was still alive, but i couldent move. i tried to open my eyes, but they wouldent move. i feel fine now.

"Maria..." I herd the chair move beside me, and i felt somthing against my lips. my heart started to race, but the beeping never started again. my eyes snapped open. Ikuto must have felt my lips move, becasue his head shot away from mine. and he looked at me, then the heart monotor thing.

"Ikuto..." I whispered.

"Dont you ever scare me like that again! i thought you were dead!" He screeched at me, and nurses came in to say he had to leave.

"Sir, she's not coming back, you need to leave, your friends need time with her as well."

"She isent dead! can you not see her eyes open?" He yelled at them.

"Sir, her eyes are closed..."

"No, there open, look!" The nurse took another look, wide eyed, started feeling my pulse, her hand felt cold.

"I found a heart beat!" The nurse shouted to the others. my eyes started to close again, abd ikuto pushed the nurse out of the way.

"Maria! Keep your eyes open damn it!" Ikuto snarled, and shook me.

~

My eyes fluttered open to see my friends all around me, and ikuto asleep on the chair, his head resting on my hand.

"He was so tired. He's been awake all night, while you were sleeping." Amu told me softly.

"Yaya and others just got here." Yaya said.

"You chara's are faiding as well..." Tadase put in, and all glared at him.

"Ah! Dark! milly! Sally! Yuki! Angel! Devil!" I shouted, and the eggs went back to there original form, hearing my voice must have brought them back to reality. I smiled warmly at them. and they smiled back. I didnt move my hand, and i knew ikuto would be mad if i didnt wake him, but i could see the bags under his eyes, so i let him sleep.

"Do you want somthing to eat?" Amu asked. and i nodded my head, Rima, Yaya and Amu went to go get me food. Everything was silent. only Nagi, Tadase, me and a sleeping ikuto was in the room.

"Maria-chan, do you need anything else besides food?" Nagi asked me polightly.

"No, I'm good." I smiled. He seemed so much like Nagishiko... "Hey, do you know Nagishiko?"

"Hm? Oh, i am Nagishiko... I had to play the roll of a girl to dance like a girl." Nagi told me, shifting a bit, as if embaresed. I giggled softly.

"Ah! Yaya! Dont push! i have food in my hands you know!" Amu yelled at Yaya as they came into the room, and Ikuto shot up.

"Haha, Mornin sleepy head." I giggled. Ikuto stared at me, as if trying to think if he were dreaming, or awake.

"Helllooo! Iku-chii!" Yaya waved a hand around, trying to get his attention.

"Iku-chii? Do i need a nickname too?" Ikuto asked her, annoyed.

"It's that or Neko-chii." Yaya told him stubernly.

"I'll take Iku-chii." Ikuto sighed, then smirked at me. i blushed and shifted a bit, wondering why he was smirking at me. ...

"Would you stop smirking at me? It's kinda scaring me!" I finaly said, and everyone laughed. I sighed and ate my food that was brought for me. When i finished my food, i pulled off my covers and tried to get up, only to fall back down.

"Hey, you shouldent stand up... you lost alot of blood..." Ikuto told me, lieing me back down.

"I... feel... dizzy..." I said, and put my head back down. pain shot through my head, and i clutched it in pain.

"Maria-chii! Whats wrong?" Yaya asked me.

"My... head..." I muttered. and i hear Ikuto gasp in pain beside me, i took a quick look aver at him, to see him clutching his head to. What the hell was going on? Ah! Easter!

"WHat do we do?" Rima asked quitly, but i still heard her.

"There's... a... chip... in my hand! Get it out!" I sceeched. and they all raed towards me, Tadase and nagi towards Ikuto. They were looking at my hand.

"There's somthing in there! thats whats controlling them!" Amu shouted and went into some coubords and found a little knife. She shuddered and ran back to me.

"This is going to hurt a bit..." Rima whispered softly to me, and i felt Yaya;s arms go around me.

"OW!" I screeched, nurses were trying to get in, but amu had locked the door.

"Were making to much noise... we need to get out of here..." Rima said.

"And who is strong enough to carry Iku-chii?" Yaya asked. no one

said anything. Amu was gaging a bit from all the blood guching out of my hand, also tring to get the chip out, rima was couvering my mouth and wiping away some tears. o heard a crash from beside me.

"Ikuto-niisan! Calm down! We need to get the ship out!" Tadase shouted at him. and more nurses tried to get in, hearing the comotion.

"Whats wrong with iku-chii?" Yaya Cried, hugging me tighter.

"I got the chip out of maria!" Amu cheered. And the pain in my head stopped, and i felt somthing start wrapping around my hand, i opend my eyes to see amu carefully warpping it up to stop the bleeding.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, and sprang up, only to fall back down, "Damn... Lost to much blood."

"Ikuto! Wait! come back!" Amu screeched, and tried to go after him, only for the nurses to finally come in, i was on the floor, crying with my hand bandaged up, not how they left me, the room was a mess from Ikuto, and amu's hands were coverd in my blood from getting the chip out, Yaya had tears in her eyes, Tadase had some blood on him, and rima had some blood on her too, also crying. The only sain looking one wa Nagi.

"I'm sorry, but we have to ask you to leave now." The nurses told all of us, even for me, to get out. Amu and rima helped me up, and helped me out of the hospital and to Amu's house where i was supposidly staying for now.

"Amu... you dont have to do this for me..." I whispered, as she helped me up to her balcony. She was having a hard time pulling me up, and my hands burnd from the pulling, well, the hand that had the chip in it, anyways.

"It's no biggie, we just have to be smarter about it, I kept Ikuto in my room once, same reason for you, but we got caught by my mom... We'll save him... dont worry." Amu told me, smiling as she oulled again, and i came up.

"Thank you so much... But i dont want to over do my stay, tommorow night, i'm searching for Ikuto. Poor Yoru... He's still in his egg... he was sleeping..."I said sadly, looking down at the black egg with cat heads along the middle. My six chara's looked down, all good.

"Maria. Were all going to look for him. But you have no clue where to find him... Stay here, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Nagi and i, and even the new Gardians at Seiyo academe. They will all help." Amu told me, holding the top of Yoru's egg, "Pinkie swear" She smiled at me, and held out her pinkie.

I looked at it, and locked my pinkie around her's. we smiled, and amu did this sing song thing that i cant remember the words too.

"Thank you... sister." I smiled at her, and hugged her. she was a bit shocked, i could tell, but she hugged me back.

"We should get some shut eye. It's been a long day. sleep on my bed, your not a perverted cat boy, so it's fine." Amu grinned. i laughed a bit, and then i wondered, what had Ikuto tried to do...?

"What was it like, sneaking ikuto in your room?" I asked her. her eyes snapped open.

"Erm... um.. a bit annoying, sure. But, i knew he needed somwhere to stay. he constantly teased me, and i'd get mad. sure, that was when i had a crush on him, and also tadase, and tadase hated ikuto. but, he never tried anything on me. i remember, that's when he told me he liked he as well, knowing that he was a teaser, i didnt really belive him." Amu told me, and it seemed that her eyes started to water.

"Amu... i cant sleep, i cant just lay down, and forget that ikuto is out there with Easter. i have to go!" I shouted, and i sprang up, surprisngly, it was yoru who had chara changed with me, and i jumped out of the bed, and off the balcony, Dark, milly sally, yuki, angel and devil following me.

"Maria! wait! ..." Amu shouted after me, running to her balcony, "Ran!" she shouted to her chara, and there was a heart in her hair.

"Hop, step, jump!" Ran cheered, and they were off. i looked behind me, and sure enough, amu was catching up.

"Yoru! alli cat way!" i told him, and he obeyed, we went to the ground, and took off into a run. we saw and allie, and ran into it.

"Dead end!" i herd amu shout behind me. i turned around.

"Dont be so sure." I muttered, and i jumped, using yoru's power can make me jump pretty dang high. i landed with knee's bent, and ran on the roof. alost there... almost at easter's building. all i have to do is sneek in. i can do that.

"Maria! wait! Let me help you! We'll all search for him together!" Amu shouted after me. damn it! if she dosent shut the hell up then it'll make to much noise and i'll get caught before i even reach the building!

"Amu! Shut up! I'm sneaking in. I have to find Ikuto. at least to make sure that he is okay. please. i need to do this... alone." I told her. stoping and turning around. She stared at me for a second. then her facial explresions sofftend.

"Alright. Go ahead. can i wait here? that way i know your coming back to my house."

"Just go get some shut eye. i promise that, if i dont get caught, i'll come back to your room, maybe even with Ikuto." I smiled at her. she nodded, and her and ran left. i looked back at easters building.

'I'll save you, Ikuto.' I silently vowed, and i jumped. i reached the easter's building, and looked for a way in, i cant just go strolling in through the fron door.

"Yoru, any idea?" I asked. Still looking around.

"Yea, through the vent ~nya!" Yoru told me, flying towards the vent. i climbed in it, and, let me tell you, it wasent very clean. it was all dusty, and i was trying not to sneeze. one sneeze, and it echo's through the whole building.

I looked down each vent whole, never seeing Ikuto, or a room.

"Yoru... i see a dead end. we should have turned back there." I whispered, hoping his cat hearing would catch what i said.

"there's a vent down here ~Nya. we have to check all of them for Ikuto ~Nya." Yoru whispered back, the sensitive hearing that was now on me from the chara Change picking it up. i sighed and continued to crawl. my knee's hurt...

I prayed as i got to the vent, and i peered down, the room was dark, and i couldent see anything. i wanted to scream in frustration. This wasent it either? Soon, the door opend letting in a little light. i quickly peered around the room.

"Look ~Nya! It's Ikuto! He's on the bed ~Nya!" Yoru whispered, exited. We found him, and we didnt look all to bad. thank goodness. the people left, and i started unscrewing the bolts in the vent thing.

"Ikuto!" I shouted/whispered. Jumping out of the vent, and i ran over to him.

"Maria...?" Ikuto muttered, seeming a bit weak. Okay, maybe he dosent look so good. he has dark circles under his eyes, he's panting a little bit, and he looks like he's in pain.

"Oh, Ikuto... What did they do to you? Come on, let's get you out of here." I whispered softly to him, and helped him up.

"No... they'll find both of us... The chip... they will just keep controlling me..." Ikuto whispered, he was really heavy, he was trying to support himself, but was failing and had to lean pretty much all of his weight on me.

"Ikuto, were going to Amu's house, were going to stay there for a bit. They wont find us, please. i've been so worried. Your the reason i found my confidence again. please, i cant lose you." I begged. hopping, no, praying, that he would come with me.

"Alright. I'll come. But i cant climb up to the vent..." Ikuto sighed, looking up to the opend vent.

"Yoru, chara Change with Ikuto, it'll give him some strength, i'll Chara Change with Dark. she can jump like Ran." I told him. and he nodded, soon, my cat ears and tail disapeared, and re apeared on Ikuto. A Blue heart shaped clip went in my hair, and i let Ikuto go first, planning to support him if he fall's.

"Good job, Ikuto and Yoru. Dark, get me up there now." I told her, and she nodded, and let me jump high. Both Ikuto and I crawled through the vent, surprisngly fast and unnheard and seen. We reached the end of the vent, and crawled out of the little hole onto the roof. Ikuto was panting more heavily now. and he couldent stand up straght. Damn it!

We need to get to Amu's before daylight, and before Ikuto collapses. i Nudged him forward. and we both took off. Ikuto focusing on not falling to the ground. We made good time, and the sun was just starting to rise, and people were leaving for work.

"Ikuto, can you go a bit faster, i can see Amu's house. Just a little bit further." I told him, smmiling.

"Yeah... I can see it... a bit faster, got it." Ikuto panted, trying to go faster, but not really working. I gave him a sad look, and we reached the house. Amu hastily went to her balcony.

"There still not here... I hope they didnt get Caought..." Amu whispered.

"Psst! Amu! Down here! I need you to help me get Ikuto up there! He's really weak!" I whispered, and her head shot down wards.

"Thank god your okay! I though you guys got caught!" She whispered, reaching out her hand to grab Ikuto's.

"Come on Ikuto, can you put in a bit of effort to stand up? I'm not all that strong..." I muttered, trying to pull him up. His leg's wobbled a bit, but he stood up, and i helped him reach out him hand to amu. Was he really this weak?

"Ikuto, you got heavier from last time i helped you to my room!" Amu muttered, pulling with all her might, Ikuto only comming off a little bit off the ground. i got down on my hand's and knee's

"Ikuto, stand on my back. it'll give u a little more of a boost." I muttered. this was not easy.

"Amu-chan? Ikuto-neesan? Maria-chan?" I herd Tadase ask. this must look riducules.

"Were trying to get Ikuto in Amu's room, He's so weak." I told him, shaking. he was now a little higher off the ground, due to letting him stand on me.

"You got him back? That's great, i'll help Amu pull him up." Tadase said, and ran in her house, her parents left the door unlocked when they had gone to work, and he was soon at the balcony, pulling on his other arm.

"Tadase-Senpai! Amu-Senpai! What are you doing?" A voice that i didnt recognize call.

"Ah! Rika-chan! H-how's the Gardians?" Amu asked, still pulling.

"Great! Do you need help?"

"Yes! Please, help our friend Maria Yoshina down there pull Ikuto up here. He's a bit weak, Easter is making there move again." Amu told her, and she gasped.

"Maria-senpai! Get up, We'll push on his feet!" Rika cheered, and i obeyed, making sure to keep supporting his feet. Rika grabed the other foot and all at the same time, Tadase and Amu pulled, and Rika and i pushed.

"Almost... there!" Amu shouted. And, with the last push/pull he was on the balcony. Rika and I collapsed on the grass.

"H-he's heavy..." Rika muttered.

"Rika-chan! You should get too school, your going to be late! High school isent in school today, go!" Amu shouted. and Rika shot up.

"Bye Amu-senpai, Tadase-senpai and Maria-senpai! Hope to see you soon!" Rika shouted, running off. I climbed my own way up to the balcony and sat down. Ikuto was asleep already on the balcony floor, shivering.

"I'll get him inide, you two can rest." I told them. I grabed one of ikuto's arm, only for Amu to grab the other.

"Hey, if were gunna take care of him here, then we have to work together, as sisters." Amu smiled. and i smiled back. we both helped Ikuto to Amu's bed, since no one else was going to sleep in it for a while.

"So, you were going to sneak Ikuto in your room again?" Tadase asked. looking straght at Amu.

"Yes, and i was going to tell you right when i knew for sure, only since last night, that was the plan, and i didnt want to wake you up a-" Tadase cut her off.

"I'm just kidding Amu-chan." Tadase smiled at her, and amu sighed. He must have been upset before... Ah well. Might as well asleep as well, i didnt get anysleep. and it's daylight.

"Amu, i'm just going to sleep for a bit..." I sighed. my eyes were half closed and it felt like i was going to die from exhustion.

"Yea, sure, um, you can just sleep on the bed with ikuto..." Amu told me, and i sat down on the bed, and lied down and fell asleep instantly.

*Amu's POV*

Hehe, they look so cute together. I know they both like eachother. that kiss, when i was at there house... yea, that screamed obviose.

"Look's like Ikuto-neesan likes Maria-chan." Tadase said beside me, i looked back over at them, and Ikuto was hugging her in his sleep. that's so cute!

"Yea..." I smiled. They'll be happy together. I know they will.

"Wait... it looks like Maria-chan is crying..." Tadase whispered, and went over to the bed nad kneeled down. sure enough, there were tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Should we wake her...?" I asked, also looking at the tears. she tried curling up in a ball, but Ikuto's arm was in the way of that, so instead, she seemed to grab onto him arm for comfert.

"Amu-chan... listen..." Tadase said suddenly, his bangs covering his eyes. What's wrong?

"What is it, Tadase-kun?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side a bit, confused.

"We need to break up..." He spat out. I just sat there in shock. Tadase... is... dumping... me?

"W-why?" I stuttered, tears building up in my eyes. i whiped them away with my hand. why was he doing this?

"I found somone else i like..." He told me. now my bangs were coving my eyes, and i didnt stop my tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan." Tadase said. what the hell?

"Your not sorry! If you were sorry, you'd actually still love me!" I shouted, snaping my head up to look at him.

"Amu-" He started.

"Just leave! I'll see you at school, bye." I snarled at him. i knew it wouldent last farever, but, at least dont break up with me in my room, and tell me you like some other chick, and then say sorry! Jeez! I guess i should wake maria up, the tears are comming faster...

"Maria... maria... wake up..." I whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit.

Maria's POV

"No! Please! Ikuto!" I shouted, trying to run after them. they got him! Why arnt i getting closer?

"Ikutooo!" I screeched. Why was he still asleep. i felt somthing heavy around me, and i fell to the ground. I started crying. Why... I've already lost sophie, my mom and my dad... Why Ikuto... why every one that's important to me?

"Wait... please... dont take him..." I whispered. and i covered my eyes. everything around me went black, and when i opend them again, i was falling. i could see the ground. but i never got closer. What was going on? The wind was rippling my hair and lose clothing. and i started shaking.

"AHH!" I screem. if feel's like i'm getting closer now... and BAM i was on the pavement, but my nightmare continued.

Falshing lights came all around me. Ambulences, police car's, the whole nine yards.

"Did she jump?" I heard somone say, and i lifted my head, only to see a very tall building infront of me. The sign abouve the doors read 'Easter'. Easter... They took him away...

"Come on, get her to the hospital!" Somone shouted.

"Maria-chii!" voice shouted. Yaya! I'd recognize the 'chii' anywhere!

"Maria!" I heard amu shout, "Move! Please! Su! Chara nari!"

"Okay ~ Desu" I heard her little chara say.

"My own heart! Unlock!" Amu shouted, desprite.

"Chara nari: Amulet clover!" Amu and Su said. and amu rushed forward.

"Su! Do you think Remake Hunny will work?" Amu asked her little chara as whispered came to the croud they were saying things like 'what?' and 'What's a chara nari'.

"It's worth a shot ~ Desu"

"Remake Hunny!" Amu shouted. and i felt light as a feather. What was going on? Will Remake Hunny save me?

... nothing. my breath hitched, and it was getting slower, along with my heart beat.

"Remake hunny didntt work!" Amu shouted, and ran over to me, only to find me almost dead.

"Maria... mara... wake up..." I herd her whisper, and she shook me. Um, you say that to a dieing person?

"Maria, come on, your crying, wake up." Amu whispered. Of corse i was fucking crying! i'm in pain here! and stupid easter took my ikuto away from me!

"I... hate... Easter..." I mumbled, and i strugled to lift my head up, only to find myself in Amu's room, crying, and unharmed.

"... Were you having a bad dream...?" Amu asked softly.

"Amu-chan? Who are you talking to?" Amu's mother's voice was heard.

"N-no one mama! i'm doing my homework!" Amu shouted. There were footstep's, but the slowly fadded. Amu sighed.

"Yea... Easter took Ikuto. then i just started randomly falling, and fell beside easter, and i was dieing..." I told her, my bangs covering my eyes, and i was shaking, i was sorta in a sitting position, i was hugging my knee's.

"Ugh..." We heard a small grunt from Ikuto, i whipped my head around quickluy, and saw Ikuto opning his eyes.

"Where am i?" He asked, holding his head.

"Amu's house. she's keeping us here. We need to get that chip out of you know..." I smiled at him, and grabed his hand to look at it. i couldent see it, mine you could see through the skin...

"They already took it out... they put some liquid stuff in my veins, no stopping it now." Ikuto sighed. my eyes went big. There was no way to save... ikuto...? i just staired at his blue... no... Y-yellow?

"Your viens!" I shouted, looking more closly.

"Shhhh! my mom will hear you!" Amu told me. a tear slipped down my cheek.

"H-how did you save him... last... time...?" I asked amu, my head low.

"I hugged him, embraced his pain a suffering." Amu told me, no hesitation in her voice. i jumped up and hugged him, nothing. i burryed my head in his shoulder, and i opend my eyes a bit, only to see more yellow viens.

I sobbed. Why? Why Ikuto. i stood up, and started dragging him to the slidding glass door, and onto the balcony.

"Maria? What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, board. I ignored him, then glared harshly at Yoru, he chara changed with me, and i jumped, still holding onto him. Surprisgly enough, Yoru gave me the strength to life Ikuto up, or i'm just really pissed.

~~

"Maria! what are we doing here? your going to get caught in this now too!" Ikuto shouted at me, and stated to try and pull his hand away from mine. i glared at him, i've never really glared at him, and aparently it was scary, and he stopped. i walked into easter, and ikuto just followed in step, ocasionaly tying to beak his hand free. i pushed open the doors to the derectors office, letting them slam into the wall.

"Fix him!" I snarled at him, and he turned around, some men from easter came, and was going to grab me, but i punched him in the face, and he staggered backwards. one caught me, but in the front, and i kneed him where the sun don't shine. he groaned in pain, but he held his grip, i did it again, and again, untill he finally let me out of his grasp. i turned and glared at the derector. my chara's and Ikuto were staring at me, eyes wide with shock.

"Fix. Him." I told him, letting my voice drip with venom and hatred.

"There is no way to fix him, not that we know of anyway, well, we know, but we only will fix him, if you come back, and listen to us, obey our orders." He told me, his deep voice seemed amused.

"What do you mean! Why would i work for you when i can just kick your ass right now?" I shouted at him.

"We didnt put mind controling liquid in Ikuto's blood line." The director told me, and i imagind the worst. Would he die? Would he die before he could be free… that's what he wants… to be free…

"W-what did... what did you do?" I shouted at him, tears coming to my eyes, ikuto stared blankly at one of the yellow viens.

"Poison." The director sneered, and i fell to my knee's. shocked.

"Y... you poisond him...?" I asked him. making sure i heard him right.

"That right."

"He needs real blood then..."

"That is correct." another voice came, and a fifteen year old came out. she had messy silver hair like mine, and had those same eyes as me as well.

"Who are you...?" I asked her.

"Your little sister." She told me, smirking. my eyes went wide with shock.

"But... thats imposible! i only have one older sister that died! my parents are dead too!"

"They handed me over to an orfanage. and easter adopted me, just like they have adopted you, know, if you want to save Ikuto-kun, then you'll have to give him your blood, all of it. die to save his life." She told me, is she testing me?

"Alright."

"What? No! I wont excpt your blood! if it means killing you, no!" Ikuto suddenly shouted. i looked over at him, tears in my eyes.

"He only has about a month left." My 'sister' informed me.

"If its for you, i'll do anything, i'll save your life, like you saved mine..." I whispered.

"What if i got Yoru to go back inside of me? Would that help?" Ikuto asked, desprite for another solution.

"Possibly, but, how will you be free from easter, with the poison that we injected in you, cursing through your viens?" She asked him, looking extremly calm. i was still in a bit of shock

"... Ikuto... please... let me help you..." I cried. tears coming down.

"What if i got a little bit of blood from all the people i know? Or if i went to a hospital, yea they have spare blood!" Ikuto told them, and grabed me and bolted to the door, i didnt protest, at least let him try... right? i'm only giving him two weeks.

~~

"Excuse me? i have a real problem." Ikuto told the secutay at the hospital.

"What is it?" She asked him, not seeing anything wrong with him.

"I think i have poison in my blood stream." He told her, and she just stared.

"What makes you think that hun?" She again asked. he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the yellow vien, and pulled down the collor of his shirt, to riveal more, she started typing somr things in, and doctors rushed in and one told me to wait. Soon, Amu, tadase, Nagi, Yaya and rima came rushing in. amu stayed on the oposite side of Tadase. another girl came walking in, and headed over towards us, and squeezed Tadase's shouler, like he was the one loosing the one person that saved his life.

"Tadase, hun, are you alright? you and Ikuto-kun are very close, are you not?" She asked him, rubbing one of her hands on his back.

"He was my Niisan, and now he may die..." Tadase whispered, taking the comfort to willingly.

"Ass hole..." I muttered, and he started at me.

"Excuse me, i dont think you have any right to call him that, he has more of a relation ship with Ikuto-kun then you do!" The gil snapped at me.

"I dont have more of a relationship? Ikuto took me in when my older sister died! he took care of me, its not some stupid bother sister relationship! I love him! He's the only reason i'm talking right now!" I screeched, and the secutary motiond for the three of us to come over. and we obeyed.

"Please, keep it quiet."

"I'd like this girl to leave. She has no relationship with Ikuto, and he has never even seen her face." I told her, and she asked her to leave, she threw a little tantrum, and Tadase followed after her, trying to calm her down. i walked back over to the others and sat back down, we were silent.

"Maria-chii! Dont be sad! Iku-chii will pull through!" Yaya told me, smiling enhusiastily.

"You dont understans... Easter did this to him..." I Whispered so only my friends could hear.

"It's alright, i'm sure the doctors can cure him." Amu told me, placing a hand over my clenched fists.

"Maria! do you want us to see how he is doing?" Devil asked me. and i looked up. normal people cant see Chara's...

"No... if... if they cant cue him, i can..." I whispered.

"Huh? What do yuo mean?" Nagi asked me, slightly confused.

"I'd die for him." Was all i told them. they all stared at me, wide eyed u closed my eyes tightly.

"I've found who i am..." I whispered. and my Chara's stared at me, slightly confused.

"If you knew, we would be gone..." Dark told me.

"Yea, were still here, so you havent found your would-be self yet..." Milly agreed, but angel and devil, seeing as though there really not my chara's, disapeared.

"Bye bye, angel... devil..." I whispered as a tear slid down my cheeks. the others stared in shock, and ran floated over to them, and waved a happy goodbye, and the others bid there farewell to the two.

"I've lernt to let go... thats what they were here for, i've gotten over Sophies death, there duity with me is now complete." I said again, and opend my eyes to see them all staring at me.

"Do you plan on killing yourself if Ikuto-san dies?" Nagi asked me, now hlding my other clenched fists.

"He wouldent want that... but... i cant live in a world with out him... i'll try though... to find my own happyness. To smile through all the hard patches, and this is where Yuki goes now. I've found my disire to smile through it all." I smiled at Yuki, and she smiled right back.

"You've finaly have it, Maria-chan. your disire to smile, Ikuto-kun gave you that disire, to be free, to smile, to love. good bye, Maria" Yuki told me, and disapeared into her egg and her egg faded into nothing.

"Maria, your finding it! Ikuto will be so happy!" Amu Cheered. and smiled at me.

"He would be happy." I started. and my friends turned to look at me, knowing that i would more than likley to make yet another chara enter my heart once again, but stay there forever. "And i love him. he's the one. if he dies... i dont know how to go on, but like i said, i'll smile my way through it, i wont give up, becasue, i know it would be his wish for me to stay happy, and live a long happy life, i care for him like i've cared for no other. this is the end for Dark, i no longer have a dark shadow in my soul, i've found the one that turns on the light bulb in that dipartment, and i feel so much lighter now that i've found him." I smiled sadly at dark, and she hugged my cheek, and faded into nothing.

"You really have... found your true self." Kukai said, suddenly there.

"Mhmm. I can now defend myself in all situations, i can listen to others, and actually think there thoughts, depending on how close i am, and i know, i belive, that i will be able to get through, with the help of all my friends, Ikuto's death. I hope he dosent die, but-" I stoped to see Ikuto's doctor making his way over.

"Maria-san, Ikuto wants to see you, we've done all we can for him." The doctor told me, and was going to wak away.

"Is he going to die?" I asked him.

"WE dont know. The poison in his blood stream seem to be fading away, but its still there. We just have to try and eleminate it before it reaches his heart, if it gets tere, its over for him." The doctor told me sadly, i nodded, and held onto my last two chara's. Miki and sally.

"Ikuto..." I mumbled as i walked in his room, he was hooked up to a bunch of machines., i dont know what they do, i took a deep breath, and smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Maria. Hey." He mumbled, his voice seeming forced.

"How are you feeling? any better since most od the poison got out?" I asked him, sitting down in the empty chair that was beside his bed.

"I bit. I feel light headed though."

"That probably becasue hey had to take blood out of you to get the poison out..." I smiled, but it was hard and stiff. it was hard to smile, when i was so sad seeing him like this.

"Ikuto!" I herd a shout, a crash, then a bang. i then herd ikuto grown.

"Utau..." He mumbled as the celebrity burst in the room.

"Ikuto! what did Easter do to you?" She asked franticly, running over to his bed.

"Poisond me. Aparently Maria's sister is the boss now. And wants her dead." Ikuto mumbled. Utau wasent trying to smile, she looked completly sad.

"Then why poison you? after all the trouble you went to to look after that girl!" Utau huffed, obviosly angry.

"It was no truble. she really looked after herself."

"Yea. i looked after myself." I mumbled, a vien pulsing in my head.

"Cant you do somthing? If Ikuto Die's i'm going to kill you!" Utau thretend, leaning over Ikuto's bed to glare at me, i returned the glare easily, then rememberd ikuto wasent feeling well, and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, i really didnt know i had another sister, especially one that worked for easter! I hate easter. But, i'd do anything to save Ikuto." I told her, still smiling. Hey, gotta win the little sisters trust, right?

"You are not giving me all your blood. The doctors will handle it." Ikuto told me. I sighed. he may not let me, but, that cant stop me.

"If only you could be free from Easter... you'd be healed." I mumbled as the doctor walked in. he looked at some of the machines.

"I'm sorry, you two need to leave, it's spreading agian." The doctor informed us. i narowed my eyes. i have to. i have to save him.

"Alright. please, save him." Utau told the doctor, hugging ikuto qucikly, and left. i followed behind her, not saying a word of goodbye. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. he knew.

"Can you follow Maria, please. i'm affrad she may do somthing." Ikuto told the doctor.

~~

"Sister! I give, save him. kill me, i dont care!" I shouted as i walked into the building. I had to do this. i'm sorry, Ikuto.

"Really? Doctor coulde't do anything? Hmm, thought so, just keeps spreading? it wont stop, only you can save him. did you not promise him a week though?" She asked me. then i though about it, She was just going to kill me, and leave Ikuto for road kill. this would happen, Ikuto wouldent be free, and i'd be dead, and he'd die too. i stormed out of the building, frustrated.

I will save you. Ikuto. I raced back to the hospital, I'm not going to give up on saving him! There has to be an antidote! Maybe a former workers of Easter? possibly Utau? I don't know any others exept Ikuto… what dose Easter hate the most. Maybe, just maybe, Amu could use open heart? What if that worked? Or, Platnum heart? Or… wait… 'only you can save him' That's what my she told me.

"Milly, Sally, can we do a Character transformation?" I asked, I've never really done one before…

"Hmm, lets try." Milly told me, and I nodded, detrmnd.

"My own heart! Unlock!" I shouted, and milly went into her egg, and inside me.

"Chara nari: Yellow Spade." Milly and I chanted, We looked like Amu's chara nari: Amulet spade, but orange and yellow, and I flew off, literally. I arrived at the hospital, and walked in, amu and the others saw me, and told me that I could go in, not bothering to ask about my outfit, I just walked.

"Ikuto… you seem to be getting more and more weak…" Utau whispered to her brother.

"Utau. Please, move. I'm going to try and purify him." I told her, she looked at me, tears in her eyes, but obeyed my command.

"I want you healed… please… save him…" I whisperd to myself. And I glowed, and so did Ikuto. The yellow in his viens were brighter, but we also fading.

"Negitive heart!" I herd a shout behind me, only to see Amu, "Lock on! Open heart!" She shouted, aiming it at Ikuto.

"Angel cradle!" Utau shouted, I didn't notice she had transformed…

"Please… please work… save him." I kept chanting, but kept my voice low so no one would hear me, I hugged him, hoping it would help. The room went back to normal, and I looked at Ikuto, his eyes were closed, the heart thing barley going.

"Ikuto! Ikuto? Come on, wake up! Ikuto!" I shouted. I knew it had been close to his heart, but I was hoping it wouldn't reach, tears filled my eyes, and leaked out, running down my cheek slowly, until it fell on his hand. The heart monitor stopped.

More tears came. And I sobbed, amu and utau, I could hear faint cries from them. Then, to my surprise, the heart moniture speed up quickly I quickly removed his shirt, to see that the yellow was sinking back down to his hand, where it had been ingected. Amu and Utau came closer, to see exactly what I was seeing.

"Ikuto…" I whispered, my voice full of love, care, and happpyness. Yoru burst out of his egg, gasping.

"What the heack happened – nya?" He shouted, and Ikuto grunted, and open his eyes. I smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank god!" I shouted, and changed back to my normal self along with Utau and Amu.

"Ikuto! Your alive! We thought you died!" Utau shouted, joining our hugging, and Amu hugged him too.

"Okay, I'm gunna die if you don't let me go! I'm suffocating!" Ikuto gasped, we were squizing him tightly, but all let go at the same time. He lifted his hand, and saw it was wet, and my face went red. He stared at me.

"I was crying… I thought you died…" I muttered, and the doctor came in to check on him.

"He's healed, no yellow!" Utau shouted happily, smiling. The doctor looked at him, and smiled.

"You'll have to stay here for a while longer, just to make sure nothing else happenes, I'm going to go get your other friends." The doctor told him, and walked out.

"See's we both almost died, huh?" Ikuto grinned at me.

"I was hit by a car. You got poisond." I muttered, remembering the shock and the honking of the speeding car. I almost wound up like my mother, hit by a car, and died because it was late and the driver was drunk and didn't stop.

"At least we both made it."

"Iku-chii!" Yaya shouted, glomping on him.

"Oi! Get off!" Ikuto shouted at the girl, trying to get her off.

"Yaya thought Iku-chii died!" Yaya cried, but let go.

"Ikuto-niisan." Tadase whispered, and I turned to glare. She was there. Again.

"Tadase. Um, Who's that? I don't remember her." Ikuto muttered, trying to think if he had a relasion with the girl.

"She's my girlfriend, Amu and I broke up." Tadase told him.

"Yea. Yesterday." I muttered, I was really starting to not like Tadase. Ikuto glanced at me, then looked at Tadase, shocked.

"Ikuyo –nya. Your free from easter. You don't have to go back anymore Nya." Yoru told him, his eyes watering a bit.

"Yea…" Ikuto whispered, looking at his Chara sadly.

"I'll always be with you though, Ikuto!" Yoru shouted, and the egg collapsed over his head, shutting his egg, and it disappeared into his chest.

"Maria-chan. Your done with us now. Bye bye." Milly told me, and I smiled, even though I was sad to see them leave me. They plopped into there egg's and went inside me.

"Well. I know who I am, and your free! Now what?" I asked him, it had been an hour now, and the others had to leave, the doctor wanted Ikuto to stay the night.

"Be my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him, shocked. Then, I smiled.

"Yea… I'd like that…" I whispered, still smiling, he pulled me down and kissed me.

Hehe! I'm done! Finally, after 50 pages on word! I'm dooonnnneee! Oh, and about 18,376 words!


End file.
